Entre sourire et désespoir
by The girl of the World
Summary: "Si il devait se justifier, il dirait que rien ne l'avait préparé à ça"


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Cette fois-ci, c'est une fanfiction triste que je vous propose. Il faut bien montrer la réalité des choses quelques fois.

Pour ceux et celles qui suivent **Au bout du rouleau**, ne vous en faites pas, la suite est en cours d'écriture mais il fallait bien que je vide un peu les stocks. Et j'ai d'autres projets aussi...

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Entre sourire et désespoir**

Si il devait se justifier, il dirait que rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

Pourtant, dans un sens, cette excuse était totalement fausse. En tant qu'Archange, il se devait de savoir se battre, de maîtriser sa lame parfaitement.

Les heures d'entraînement n'avaient pas été des plus plaisantes. Ses mains étaient ornées d'ampoules et le reste de son corps de coupures légères mais elles restaient désagréables.

Gabriel avait suivi le pas, avait imité les autres. Il avait beau être un archange, l'un des êtres célestes les plus puissants, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des devoirs. Et l'art de la guerre était une qualification requise.

A la fin de son entraînement, il avait développé une belle musculature. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à affronter un véritable monstre pour mettre un terme à toutes ces années de combat. Michel, Lucifer et Raphaël l'avaient conduit sur Terre. Là où il ne restait que peu de Léviathans avant qu'ils ne soient enfermés au Purgatoire pour l'éternité.

La règle était claire. Gabriel devait tuer le Léviathan sans user de sa grâce. Cela le gênait toujours mais il ne pouvait pas y déroger. Sa lame était déjà dans sa main, prête à l'emploi. Il s'éloigna de ses frères et attendit qu'un Léviathan s'approche de lui.

Les anges, quels qu'ils soient, diffusaient une énergie en continue. Ce fut ce que ressentirent les monstres les plus proches. Mais seulement trois parmi la dizaine qui se trouvait à proximité osèrent attaquer ceux qui voulaient leur mort à tous.

Ils le virent enfin, ce jeune angelot perdu sur leur territoire. Aucun d'entre eux ne prit le temps de se questionner sur cet événement singulier. Prenant leur aspect d'origine pour dévorer l'ange, ils se jetèrent sur lui.

Gabriel n'eut qu'à répliquer d'un simple crochet de la main pour en faire s'effondrer un. Les deux autres lui sautèrent sur le dos, salivant à ce doux parfum de chair pure. Leur bouche frôlèrent la peau de la nuque totalement exposée.

L'Archange ne disposait que de très peu de temps pour agir. À trois contre un, même pour lui, cela pouvait être dangereux. Il devait réussir à tout prix. En cas d'échec, il ne savait pas quel châtiment l'attendait mais il savait qu'il le regretterait amèrement.

Il se retourna d'un geste vif, n'ayant pas le loisir d'achever celui à terre, pour tenter de faire basculer ses deux adversaires. Les Léviathans lâchèrent prise et firent face à l'être céleste. Ils avaient l'avantage du nombre et leur proie ne semblait pas vouloir utiliser ses pouvoirs pour les pulvériser aussi facilement que de tuer un moustique.

Le plus grand des deux se propulsa sur la lame en évidence pour la lui arracher des mains et l'utiliser contre lui. Cependant Gabriel eut le temps de pivoter, rendant l'arme inaccessible. Avec sa main libre, il attrapa le cou de son adversaire et broya complètement tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa poigne.

L'Archange lâcha le corps devenu inerte à ses pieds. Son regard se focalisa sur le dernier Léviathan encore debout. Aucun d'eux ne se défilerait mais aucun d'eux ne voulait mourir.

Cependant, une présence apparut soudainement à son esprit. Il fut attrapé à la cheville et tiré violemment vers l'arrière. N'ayant rien anticipé, il s'écroula face en avant sur le sol. La lame lui échappa des mains. Il se retrouva cloué au sol par un corps sur ses jambes et un autre sur son dos qui lui maintenait les bras.

Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de se battre.

Le Léviathan sur son dos approcha dangereusement sa mâchoire de requin de sa nuque. Gabriel sentit son souffle immonde. Il tenta de se dégager mais les Léviathans étaient aussi forts que lui et il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa grâce. Sa fierté et celle qu'il procurerait à ses frères l'en empêchaient.

Mais ce n'était pas en étant mort qu'il y arriverait.

Gabriel usa d'un infime morceau de sa puissance pour attirer sa lame dans sa main. Le Léviathan, commençant à plonger ses crocs dans sa chair, ne remarqua rien, pas même la lame enfoncée dans sa gorge. Il aurait dû écarter les mains de l'ange plus loin de sa tête avant de déguster sa victoire.

L'emprise sur ses bras disparut instantanément, ce qui permit à l'être céleste de faire pivoter son bras, toujours accroché à la lame plantée pour le décapiter. La tête roula sur le sol près de lui pendant que le corps sur son dos s'écroula à son opposé.

Gabriel put enfin relever le haut de son corps et pointé son arme maculée de sang noir vers celui qui bloquait ses jambes. Le Léviathan recula, sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance dans cette position. Il se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas de sa proie.

L'archange se releva, ne quittant pas du regard son adversaire. Il recula lui aussi. Et cette fois-ci il ne fit pas l'erreur d'oublier un détail. Se baissant, il trancha la gorge broyée qui se reconstruisait du Léviathan à terre.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Du un contre un. Autant dire que la chasse était terminée. Le monstre se jeta, utilisant par la même occasion sa dernière chance de survivre. Tous crocs dehors, poussant un cri rageur, il se lança sur l'être céleste.

Qui lui trancha la gorge sans que le monstre ne lui oppose de résistance.

Haletant un instant, Gabriel reprit contenance lorsqu'il sentit ses frères s'approcher. Ils apparurent tous les trois au même moment, les uns à côtés des autres. Michel jeta un coup d'œil aux cadavres autour du jeune Archange. Son visage était inexpressif.

Lucifer, quant à lui, ne s'occupa pas de ce détail. Il esquissa un petit sourire vers son cadet. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée, mais c'était suffisant pour lui faire comprendre que tout était terminé.

Raphaël s'approcha du cadet, portant la même expression sur le visage que sur celui de Michel. Il passa sa main dans le cou de Gabriel et le soignant de sa grâce avant que le poison des Léviathans ne devienne incontrôlable. Il ressentit un picotement du à la disparition du venin.

L'Archange reprit sa place parmi ses frères en attendant le jugement de Michel, toujours silencieux, mais maintenant focalisé sur la lame céleste maculée de noir. Il releva enfin le regard vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas suivi le règlement. Tu as violé la seule interdiction qui t'a été faite.

-Tu aurais préféré me voir mort ?

-J'aurai préféré te voir perfectionner ton entraînement au lieu de jouer avec ta vie. Même un nouveau-né aurait compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Gabriel ne répliqua pas à la remarque acerbe de son aîné. Il avait compris qu'il avait fait une erreur mais cela nécessitait-il d'être traité de la sorte ? La fierté que le jeune ange avait voulu faire naître s'était dissipée, si jamais elle était apparue.

Michel s'envola pour le Paradis sans rien ajouter. Raphaël en fit de même après avoir détruit les corps des Léviathans d'un petit mouvement de poignet. Dans cet espace, il ne restait plus que les deux Archanges, Gabriel et Lucifer. Ce dernier reprit la parole en voyant la mine

furieuse de son cadet.

-Tu sais que tu as réussi le test. Alors arrête cette tête de déterrée ! Tu connais notre frère.

Gabriel le regarda un instant avant de poursuivre la conversation. La façon dont Michel le lui avait annoncé l'avait quand même fait douter.

-Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le comprendre. Comment veux-tu que je sois heureux d'avoir fini mon entraînement après me faire insulté de nouveau-né ?

-Pour lui, c'est ce que tu es. C'est ce que nous sommes tous pour lui. Des oisillons à peine sortis du nid. Michel est l'aîné. Son rôle implique de nous protéger.

Lucifer fit quelques pas en direction de son cadet qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Quand il t'a vu à terre, deux de ces monstres sur le dos, il a réagi. À sa façon, bien sûr. Il a froncé les sourcils, serré les poings et s'est penché légèrement en avant. C'est sa façon à lui de montrer son inquiétude.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua un peu pour lui montrer son soutien.

-Il t'a fait confiance. Il n'est pas intervenu, même si il en mourrait d'envie, parce qu'il t'a fait confiance. D'accord, il n'a pas été sympa tout à l'heure, mais il a juste exprimé sa peur. Sa peur d'avoir pu te perdre alors qu'il te regardait.

Cette peur, Gabriel l'avait compris. Il l'avait compris lorsque, à son tour, il avait regardé ses frères et sœurs passer le test. Il les avait vu risquer leur vie dans ce combat, tourner le dos à l'ennemi, se faire griffer dans leur Grâce. Il savait ce qu'était la peur de perdre un être de sa famille.

Gabriel savait protéger ses frères et sœurs.

Alors que devait-il faire lorsque ses même frères et sœurs s'affrontaient dans un duel à mort ?

Que devait-il faire lorsque l'un de ses frères qu'il avait porté dans ses bras plantait sa lame dans le cœur de l'une de ses sœurs avec qui il avait été sa camarade de jeu ?

Que devait-il faire lorsque Lucifer et Michel se menacèrent de leur lame dans le seul but de tuer ?

Les monstres n'étaient plus les méchants Léviathans que Dieu voulait voir disparaître dans le Purgatoire. Les monstres étaient devenus sa famille, brisée, divisée en deux camps à partir desquels il devait choisir le sien.

Le but n'était plus de passer un examen après des années d'entraînement sous la surveillance de ses aînés. Le but était de tuer des anges avec leur propre arme à cause d'idée divergente, pendant que lui devait les imiter dans leur danse sanglante.

Si il devait se justifier, il dirait que rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

Ce fut pour cela que Gabriel s'échappa du Paradis. Ce fut pour cela qu'il ne prit pas part à cette guerre civile. Ce fut pour cela qu'il laissa ses yeux s'embuer.

Ce fut pour cela qu'un Archange renia ses origines jusqu'à disparaître des mémoires, passant le plus près possible de l'ombre pour s'y confondre et renaître avec une nouvelle identité.

Il apprit de lui-même à effacer ses pleurs grâce à sa propre main.

Gabriel développa au fil du temps un réel talent pour tromper les gens. C'était devenu une seconde nature pour lui de dissimuler sa véritable identité, sa véritable nature.

Ses véritables sentiments.

Il avait appris tout ça pendant que les larmes coulaient inlassablement sur son visage. Il goutta à celle-ci. Le goût salé ne lui rappelait rien. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce goût-là. Il avait pourtant déjà pleuré.

Mais jamais pour cette raison.

Il venait de franchir une étape de sa vie. Gabriel savait qu'il devrait rendre des comptes un jour ou l'autre. Mais pour l'instant, il devait agir comme si de rien n'était. Ses pleurs n'avaient alors plus aucune raison d'être.

Il sourit. À travers ses larmes, Gabriel souriait.

C'était le geste le plus difficile qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

C'était son premier geste feint.


End file.
